


I'm the only one that you need

by experimentative_writer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (I sure do), (If you got that reference I love you), (don't lie you have a kink for daddy dom chan), (get used to it), (like in every other fic I write), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan also calls himself daddy a lot, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Duh it's a VAMPIRE AU, Felix gets called baby a lot, Fledgling Lee Felix, Light Choking, M/M, Manhandling, Mention of blood and injuries, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), abuse of the word 'baby', biting and drinking blood as a weird kind of foreplay, but who am I to stop him?, honestly but yeah, idk folks, it's also kinda weird because Felix calls Chan daddy but meh it's fine, it's not actually incest but Chan did turn Felix so he's kinda his dad kinda not?, just a little plot, more like, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: “Hyung?”“Hmm?” Chan replied, one hand moving up to brush a loose stray of Felix’s hair away from the younger’s eyes.“ ‘m hungry…” Felix mumbled, a blush on his cheeks. Chan sighed softly, his hand now moving to caress the younger’s cheek as he smiled empathetically.“I know baby, but you ate yesterday. We need to work on your control more.” He explained softly, leaning forward to leave a quick kiss on Felix’s lips.His eyes locked on the younger, the other looking down once more at his hands in embarrassment, Chan sighed before cuping Felix’s cheek and kissing his forehead, attracting the fledgling's attention back on him.“Alright.” Chan said, pulling away slightly from the other.“Uh?”“You’re not getting human blood, but you can drink from me.” He said as he presented his arm to the younger. “Alright?”Felix exhaled shakily, nodding his head in agreement; he knew vampire blood wouldn’t satisfy his hunger for long, but it was better than nothing.Plus, Chan being his Sire made his blood taste so absolutely delicious to him.orFelix is hungry and gets more than he asked for.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	I'm the only one that you need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :) 
> 
> What was supposed to be a 1½ /2k words smut turned out in a +4½ k words smut with very little plot 🤷 oups I guess haha
> 
> Should I have been writing my little verse instead of this? Yes. Blame Clio’s pictures of Chan that, for unknown reasons, inspired me to write this. 🤷
> 
> Thanks kitten for beta-reading me as always and appreciating the smut™ even though it's not your boys ;) <3 
> 
> English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes still. If so, let me know in the comments and I will correct them <3 
> 
> Title from Jackson's "100 ways" <3 <3 
> 
> Enjoy :) <3

“Channie?” 

A soft voice pulled Chan from his reading, making him turn in direction of the sound. There, in the doorway of his reading room, stood Felix, wearing one of Chan’s hoodie and a pair of black boxers, hair slightly disheveled as a result of tossing and turning around in bed for the past hours. The younger was slightly biting his bottom lip, playing with the hem of his sleeve and swaying from one feet to the other, anxiously waiting for a reply from the older.

  
  


“What are you doing up so late, baby?” Chan asked as softly as he could, putting his book down so he could show the other he was giving him his full, undivided attention; he knew just how much the younger hated “bothering” him (as much as Chan insisted he  _ never  _ did). Felix opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, still worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, before finally answering. 

“Couldn’t sleep…” Felix mumbled, looking down at his feet. Chan frowned at the younger’s answer, resting his book a bit farther away before opening his arms. 

“Oh, baby... Come here.” Chan answered, voice barely above a whisper but he knew Felix had heard him. 

Felix quickly made his way to the couch where Chan was sitting, settling on the older’s lap and sinking into his embrace gladly, a content sigh leaving him when the other wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. Resting his head against Chan’s shoulder, just at the crook of his neck, Felix could take in the man’s scent perfectly, relaxing into the older’s comforting presence surrounding all his senses. Chan smiled softly when he saw a part of the tension in Felix’s body ease, kissing his temple as he rubbed his back softly. 

  
  
  
  
  


They had found themselves in that same situation, in the same position, countless times, although it now wasn’t as often as before. Adjusting to the multiple changes the body experiences once turned into a vampire is excruciating for a fledgling, all senses sharpening immensely in a very short period of time; they have to adjust to a much more acute hearing by learning how to filter and block most of the noise, the same going for the olfaction. Everything becomes a distraction, everything becomes too loud, too much, all the time. 

  
  


And, of course, there is the hunger. 

  
  


If getting used to all the changes in senses can take a few months, nothing can help getting used to the constant hunger you feel deep inside you, tearing your insides apart until all you could think of is  _ blood blood blood _ . 

  
  


You can’t get used to the hunger. You need to  _ control  _ it. 

  
  


Controlling that lust is the most difficult and the most unpleasant part for a fledgling, having to consume a considerable amount of blood in the few days after turning before suddenly reducing that quantity to a more normal portion. Unlucky newborns (mostly results of  _ other  _ unlucky newborns) that don’t have their Sire by their side to help them in the beginning of the turning end up killing many people , draining them dry since they never learned how to fight the primal urge deep inside them, before they are stopped by the Higher Vampires and locked away. 

  
  


Thankfully, that wasn’t Felix’s case. 

  
  


Chan had made sure Felix would stay with him at least for the first few weeks, helping him adjust and making sure everything went smoothly. Most fledglings, once the initial regulation to their sharpened senses had been made, were fine to be on their own, having gained enough self-control to resist hunger on their own. However, over the time they spent together, Chan and Felix had grown close,  _ very close _ , so, when the time had come, the older had proposed the newborn to stay with him, which Felix more than cheerfully accepted. 

  
  


In his long life, Chan had met a lot of people, yet had never turned anyone. He had never fallen in love either, gradually losing hope to finally meet  _ that  _ person. 

  
  


Felix had been an exception on  _ so many levels _ . 

  
  


Chan could never thank fate enough for gifting him with Lee Felix. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung?” Felix’s soft voice pulled Chan back from his thoughts and memories about the younger, the older looking down at the boy snuggled comfortably in his arms. 

“Hmm?” He replied, one hand moving up to brush a loose stray of Felix’s hair away from the younger’s eyes. Felix looked up to catch Chan’s eyes before quickly darting them down, hands playing with the fabric of the other’s shirt. 

“ ‘m hungry…” Felix mumbled, a blush on his cheeks as he looked up at Chan from under his lashes, bottom lip between his teeth, fangs slowly growing out and poking the soft skin. Chan sighed softly, his hand now moving to caress the younger’s cheek as he smiled empathetically. 

“I know baby, but you ate yesterday. We need to work on your control more.” He explained softly, leaning forward to leave a quick kiss on Felix’s lips. 

  
  


Felix sighed silently, a pout forming on his lips as he nodded in understanding with a “ _ okay, hyung… _ ”; of course, Chan knew his answer wouldn’t please him and had expected that reaction, but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt at seeing the younger’s disappointed expression. He knew it was his feelings towards Felix speaking, and not the rational Sire part of his brain, but he really hated to make Felix endure the hunger, knowing just how much he suffered from it every second of the day. 

  
  


His eyes locked on the younger, the other looking down once more at his hands in embarrassment, Chan sighed before cuping Felix’s cheek and kissing his forehead, attracting the fledgling's attention back on him. 

“Alright.” Chan said, pulling away slightly from the other. 

“Uh?” Felix frowned as he looked at the older in disbelief; hadn’t he just said no? Seeing Felix’s confusion, Chan smiled and rolled up one of his sleeves, exposing the pale flesh of his forearm. 

“You’re not getting human blood, but you can drink from me.” He said as he presented his arm to the younger. “Alright?” 

  
  


Felix exhaled shakily, nodding his head in agreement; he knew vampire blood wouldn’t satisfy his hunger for long, but it was better than nothing. 

  
  


Plus, Chan being his Sire made his blood taste _so absolutely_ _delicious_ to him. 

  
  


Looking up at Chan one last time to validate, Felix all but whined when the older nodded with a small smile, his free hand coming to cup his cheek in encouragement. As gently as he could muster at the moment (which, honestly, wasn’t  _ that  _ gentle, but neither of them cared much), Felix gripped Chan’s forearm and brought it closer to his mouth, fangs grazing the soft skin as he licked around to find the perfect spot to bite, too concentrated on his task to notice the pleased hum making the older’s chest vibrate. Once he found the perfect placement, he bit into the skin without warning, moaning when the taste of blood pooled into his mouth, coating his taste buds in that sweet, rich taste. 

  
  


Chan didn’t even flinch at the bite, leaning back in the couch’s cushions and humming contentedly as he threaded his fingers in Felix’s locks, scratching the younger’s scalp softly. As a human, a vampire’s bite can be painful, although it only lasts a few seconds, until the venom in the fangs gets injected in the wound and numbs the pain. As a vampire, the bite is merely a sting, though another vampire’s venom doesn’t have any effect on them. 

  
  


As a  _ Sire _ , having his newborn drink from him is  _ fucking amazing. _

  
  


There is something special about the connection between a Sire and a fledglings, the Sire’s body responding differently to one of his  _ own  _ compared to another vampire. The venom the newborn injects as he bites is a derivative of his own, making the interaction of it with his blood send a pleasant shiver through his body. As the young vampire drinks, all senses are heightened like the body responds to the other’s, all the sucking and the licking becoming more and more distracting as time passes. 

  
  
  
  


When Chan judged Felix had enough, the older pulled on the other’s locks to motion him to let go. 

“Enough.” Chan said, his voice a low grumble caused by the various sensations going through him. As expected (and as always), Felix detached his mouth from his arm, licking the few remaining drops of blood before looking up at the older, mouth still covered in blood and panting slightly. “Good boy.” Chan praised softly while caressing Felix’s cheek, smirking when the younger let out a small moan, eyes half-lidded as he rocked his hips forward once. 

  
  


Thumb brushing against the mess on Felix’s face, Chan collected some leftover blood before bringing the digit into Felix’s awaiting mouth, tongue licking the blood eagerly as Felix sucked on Chan’s thumb. The older held back a groan at Felix’s blissed-out expression, the younger moaning around the digit and whining loudly when Chan pulled it out. 

“Daddy…” Felix whined with a pout and his big doe eyes. 

  
  


And Chan was but a weak,  _ weak  _ man. 

  
  


Growling lowly, Chan flipped the younger on the couch, taking place between his parted thighs and crashing his lips on Felix’s. The fledgling moaned against his lips, eagerly opening up when Chan’s tongue made his way between his lips, the older licking around Felix’s mouth to taste the last drops of his own blood before sucking on the younger’s tongue. 

  
  


As the older attacked his mouth, Felix tried rolling his hips upward to get some friction, but the older gripped his waist tightly as soon as he felt him move, preventing him from moving even from an inch. 

“ _ No _ .” Chan all but growled as he pulled away from Felix’s mouth, looking at him pointedly, the younger whining but otherwise keeping still and silent. Seeing as the younger complied, Chan gripped the edge of Felix’s ( _ his _ , a satisfied part of his brain supplied) hoodie and pulled it up the boy’s chest, the other sitting up to allow him to take it off before laying back down. 

  
  


Chan took a moment to admire the boy underneath him, the soft, virgin, pale skin covered in a soft blush (thanks to his most recent feeding). Even though they were both basically the same height, Felix was built much smaller than Chan and the older  _ loved  _ it, being able to circle the younger’s waist with both of his hands easily and manhandle him around as if he weighed as little as a ragdoll. 

  
  


Eyes moving up Felix’s upper body, Chan took the time to appreciate the white column of his neck, unblemished except for his Turning mark at the base, veins slightly pulsing underneath the skin, the latest tainted a faint pink with arousal. Feeling his Sire’s gaze on his throat, Felix tilted his head on the side and back a little bit, displaying the flesh fully to the other with a small whine. Another deep grunt left Chan’s lips at the utterly submissive behavior ( _ perfect, mine,  _ same part of his brain added), the man leaning forward to attach his mouth against the fair skin, biting only light enough so he wasn’t piercing the skin, but still left a mark, before sucking a bruise over the bite. 

  
  


Obviously, to vampires, the neck was always the most sensual part of the body, even more when with their own kind; there was something that triggered the more  _ animalistic  _ part of their brain when someone submitted by showing the most vulnerable part of their body to them, prompting an immediate arousal and feeling of  _ possessiveness  _ to flow through their bodies. Leaving marks along the other’s body, especially his throat, satisfied the said-animalistic part of them, marking the other as  _ theirs and only theirs _ . 

  
  


Chan gently gripped Felix’s chin as he bit and sucked along the expanse of his neck, angling his head so he could have better access. A low rumble resonated through his chest as he did so, the sound and the arousal amplifying even more every time the younger moaned and whined under his ministrations. Felix laid still under the other as he marked him, allowing himself to be moved as pleased, arms wrapped around Chan’s neck and hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly when the other was harsher but enjoying the treatment nonetheless. 

  
  


Once Chan was satisfied, having left more than a couple of marks on both sides of Felix’s neck, he detached himself from the younger’s skin, moving up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Felix reciprocated as eagerly, both hands moving down the older’s neck until they reached the bottom of his shirt, slipping his palms underneath to feel the soft skin and hard muscles there. When he felt the younger do so, Chan pulled away to take off his shirt, discarding it  _ somewhere  _ (did they care at the moment? absolutely not), before moving back on top of Felix, lips finding the other’s quickly and moving in tandem. 

  
  


As they kissed, Chan slipping his tongue back in Felix’s mouth and sucking on his tongue, Felix mapped Chan’s chest with his hands, groping his well-defined pectoral muscles, before letting his fingers move down to trace his sharp abs, the muscles clenching lightly under his touch. The younger didn’t even try to contain moans from escaping him, Chan smirking against his lips as he did so, one of his own hands caressing Felix’s upper body too. 

  
  


As much as all the kissing and the touching was pleasant, Felix was starting to ache for  _ more _ ; with Chan’s still holding his hips down with a hand, Felix couldn’t even  _ try  _ moving and getting any sensation that wasn’t from the older’s hand, and Chan didn’t seem to be as hurried as Felix to take things further (his self-control was as hot as it was maddening sometimes). Reluctantly, the fledgling pulled away from the other’s mouth, Chan looking at him curiously when he did. 

“Hyung, please… Need more…” Felix pleaded, looking at the older with a pout (which, Felix knew Chan was weak for). A smirk made his way on Chan’s lips, Felix gasping when the other wrapped a hand around his throat and applied a light pressure, not enough to completely constrict his pipes, but just enough to restrict the flow in them. 

“What was that?” Chan asked lowly, staring deeply into the younger’s eyes with the same smirk on his lips. Felix swallowed thickly, feeling as if he was prey under Chan’s almost predatory stare. 

“Please, Daddy…more...” Felix finally whispered, earning himself a satisfied grin from the older.

“Good boy.” Chan said before quickly kissing Felix, loosening his hold on the younger’s neck. “Up.” The Sire instructed as he pulled away and took hold of the hem of Felix’s boxer, the fledgling complying and raising his hips to help the other divest him. 

  
  


Felix’s underwear slipped from his legs, the younger’s erection now finally free from the confinement and bouncing back on his stomach, the movement making him moan lightly. 

“Look at you…” Chan whispered as he eyed Felix’s length, wrapping one hand loosely around it and thumbing at the slit, collecting the precum there. “So needy, uh? What should I do with you?” He asked with a smirk, looking up at Felix and catching the younger staring at him. 

“Anything! Daddy, p-please, you can do anything, just  _ please  _ do something…” Felix pleaded, at this point, desperate for any kind of stimulation the other would provide him; he just felt so  _ sensitive _ , senses heightened even more with his recent feeding, already feeling like he couldn’t take it anymore and needed release  _ now _ . 

  
  


Chan laughed at Felix’s answer, a condescending sound making the younger shiver, before he tightly gripped Felix’s chin, leaning down so his face was mere millimeters away from the other. 

“Of course, I can do whatever I want.” Chan said, voice dropping an octave lower as he locked his eyes with Felix intensely, holding the younger in place with the grip he had on his chin. “Your  _ mine _ ,  _ mine  _ to decide what I want to do with,  _ mine  _ to decide how I want to use. Right?” 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , Daddy!” Felix moaned, eyes rolling back when Chan slowly licked a stip from the base of his throat to the tip of his ear. “Yours,  _ only yours!”  _ Tears formed in the fledglings eyes, feeling  _ so much _ but  _ not enough _ at the same time. “Please…” 

  
  


Releasing the hold he had on Felix’s face, instead moving his hand so it rested around the younger’s neck without applying any pressure, Chan moved so he could lock eyes with the other once more, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Felix whined into the kiss, tears falling down his cheeks, but Chan wiping them away gently with his thumb. 

“Alright, baby. Daddy will take care of you.” Chan whispered, kissing the younger once more before moving down his body.

  
  


Leaving a trail of kisses down Felix’s body, Chan stopped at the boy’s lower stomach, kissing the soft skin there while wrapping his hand back around his erection, making the other writhe under his touch. Chan’s free hand went back to hold Felix’s hips down, the fledgling moaning loudly and arching his back when the older slowly started to move his hand up and down his length. After a few leisure strokes, Chan began leaving wet kisses along the member, tongue darting in the younger’s slit to lick the precum, making Felix shiver under the ministrations. 

  
  


Once Felix began to mumble incoherent pleas, Chan took pity on him and wrapped his lips around the younger’s erection, eliciting a loud pleasured wail from him. Chan slowly sank on Felix’s length, gradually taking more until the other hit the back of his throat, eyes locked with him as he did so. Felix was watching him attentively, brows furrowed in arousal and pleased noises leaving him without restraint. When Chan started moving his mouth, Felix arched his back so intensely the Sire had to hold him down harder so he wouldn’t fall down the couch. 

  
  


Seeing as Felix was already so sensitive, Chan kept his pace slow, unhurriedly engulfing the younger’s length and hollowing his cheeks to provide more stimulation. All the while, Chan watched Felix lose himself in the pleasure, one of his hands going to tangle itself in the older’s locks and tugging lightly; his eyes were half-lidded, sometimes rolling back when Chan sucked particularly hard, his cheeks were a bright pink, his gorgeous freckles almost disappearing under the blush, and his lips were parted slightly, letting those pretty moans and whines out. 

“Daddy…” Felix whined after a moment, trying as hard as he could to maintain eye-contact with Chan while the older let go of his erection, stroking it lightly as he waited for Felix to continue. “Fuck me, p-please…” 

Chan groaned at the request, moving up once more to kiss the boy. 

“Fuck, baby. Of course.” He answered, to which Felix sighed contentedly, tugging Chan down once again for another kiss. The Sire obviously complied, lips slowly moving against the other’s, almost in a chaste way compared to how they previously were with each other. 

  
  


One of Chan’s hands dug between the couch’s cushions, looking for the bottle of lube he knew was there (they fucked here enough that they just decided to leave one there permanently). Once his fingers grabbed it, Chan pulled the bottle out, quickly opening the cap to pour some of the gel on his fingers (perk of being a vampire; you don’t need to actually warm it up since your body is cold anyway). As soon as three of his fingers were coated, with his clean hand, Chan gently folded Felix’s legs so his knees were to his chest and grabbed a cushion to rest it under the boy’s lower back, helping him raise his hips slightly. Felix let himself, once again, be moved around to the other’s liking, holding his legs to his chest. 

  
  


Felix in a better position, Chan didn’t waste another minute before sinking one finger inside the younger, making him arch his back deliciously as a loud moan left his lips. The older decided to avoid the other’s prostate, not wanting him to come too soon, and started a slow pace, pulling his finger out before pushing it in again. After a few minutes, one finger became two, Felix sighing at the delicious stretch, finally getting some relief for the ache in his lower stomach, his eyes closing by themselves at the stimulation. 

  
  


A strong gasp followed by a moan escaped Felix when he felt something wet moving against his rim and the fingers stretching it, the fledgling looking down to see Chan’s tongue licking around his hole before dipping inside beside his fingers, forcing another pleasured wail out of the younger. Keeping an eye on his companion, Chan kept fingering the other while licking inside his tight walls, adding a third finger when he deemed Felix ready. 

  
  


When Felix began writhing around much more, the boy mewling softly as he tried to get  _ more _ , Chan pulled his fingers and his tongue out, earning himself an unhappy whine. 

“Shh, baby.” He hushed the younger softly, quickly discarding his pants and underwear before reaching for the lube once more.

“Daddy…” Felix whined shakily, tears forming in his eyes once again. Chan rapidly leaned down to kiss him delicately, pulling away so he could look at the younger. 

“I’ve got you. Daddy’s going to make you feel  _ so  _ good.” 

  
  


Chan slicked himself up as fast as he could, hissing at the sudden stimulation on his sensitive length, before positioning himself at Felix’s entrance and slowly pushing in, both men groaning at the sensation. As Chan fought to keep his eyes open to watch the younger’s lovely blissed-out expression, Felix threw his head back, mouth opened in a silent moan and shivers going through his body as Chan’s member filled him up perfectly, pushing against his walls in a delightful way. 

No matter how many times Chan fucked him, he could  _ never  _ get enough. 

  
  


Once he bottomed out, Chan stopped moving, leaning over Felix and letting him tug him down for a kiss, distracting the younger’s from the stretch by sucking on his tongue and biting his bottom lip teasingly. Felix, of course, wasn’t complaining, wrapping his thighs around the other’s waist and bringing them as close as possible, eliciting a groan from Chan at the subtil but sudden movement and moaning when his own erection brushed against the older’s abs. 

  
  


After a few minutes of making out heatedly, Chan ultimately started moving, each moaning in the other’s mouth at the sensation of the older’s length brushing inside the other’s tight walls. Chan kept his pace gentle for a few more thrusts before he pulled away from Felix’s mouth, pushed himself until he was slightly towering over the younger, arms caging his head, and dragged his length out until only his tip remained inside, slamming back inside  _ hard _ . Felix moaned loudly at the action, back arching off the couch when Chan kept repeating his movement. 

  
  


Felix already felt overwhelmed by the sensation of Chan’s member reaching so  _ deep  _ inside him, stretching him  _ so good.  _ His nails dug into the older’s shoulder, making the other groan and pick up his pace even more, angling his hips so he was directly hitting on the younger’s prostate. When Chan found it a second later, Felix moaned so loud his voice cracked midway. 

“Da-Daddyy…” He sobbed, wanting nothing more than to come undone already but needing that last little push. 

  
  


Of course, Chan knew him so well he didn’t even need to say more. With a light smirk on his lips, he brought his face closer to the younger’s, kissing the underside of his jaw and his jawline. 

“You want to cum, baby?” He asked rhetorically, since he knew that was what Felix wanted but he still wanted to tease the younger, push him  _ just  _ a little bit further. Felix nodded frantically, hiccuping when he tried to reply. 

“Y-Yes, D-Daddy, w-want to c-cum,  _ p-please. _ ..!” He pleaded and  _ who was Chan to deny his boy when he begged so prettily _ ?

“Go on, then.” Chan whispered in the younger’s ears, pulling away just in time to watch him unravel. 

  
  


Felix’s every muscle seemed to tightened when he finally came, his thighs clasping around Chan’s waist, his back arching even more than it already was and his head throwing back against the armrest of the couch. It felt as if a dam had broken inside him, allowing himself the release he had longed for, warmth spreading through his body as shivers travelled from the bottom of his toes to the top of his scalp in the most pleasuring way. 

  
  


When Felix clenched around him and reached his orgasm in the most beautiful way, Chan knew he didn’t have long before he achieve his own; fucking the younger through his release, Felix whining sofly in overstimulation but otherwise letting the older do, Chan picked up the pace until he felt the snap in his lower stomach and came into the younger, both of them shivering as he did so. 

  
  


Chan slowly stopped moving, letting himself ride his orgasm, before reaching a full stop, lying down on top of the younger while he still kept careful of his own weight. Felix happily held the other close, keeping his arms and legs wrapped around him as they basked in the after-glow of their intense love-making session. They both closed their eyes, forehead resting against the other’s, as they took the time to enjoy the intimacy of the moment, breathing in their companion’s scent from up close. 

  
  


The older was the first to pull away, pushing himself back so he could look into Felix’s eyes. The younger’s eyes were all but glowing, a bright and warm smile painting his lips as he caught his Sire’s gaze, Chan reciprocating the gesture before leaving a soft peck on the fledgling's lips. 

“I love you, baby.” Chan whispered, gazing into Felix’s eyes lovingly. The other couldn’t help but kiss the older one more time, cupping his cheeks delicately. 

“I love you, too.” The younger whispered back, eyes closing as he felt suddenly so exhausted but in the  _ best  _ way.

  
  
  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 
> 
> I’m actually really disappointed by my rimming scene, so I shall write another fic with more adequate rimming (after writing my little verse. or not. I have so, so many WIPs ;-;)
> 
> Did you see the 3racha reference? 😏 (ok bye)
> 
> No aftercare described but please don’t forget it <3 have responsible sex folks <3


End file.
